There are numerous systems for controlling the use of electricity from an electric utility; the intent being to avoid the surcharges or rate increases that can be imposed when usage levels exceed thresholds for more than a brief period. Predominantly, these systems use a central processor that controls the shedding or adding of electrical appliances in order to avoid exceeding the threshold for a period long enough to trigger an increase in billing rate. These systems frequently require the system to be programmed with sequences for shedding and adding loads depending on the user's priorities and preferences. Also, given that all loads are controlled by one central processor; the physical addition or removal of an appliance from the facility frequently requires a reprogramming of the sequence.